


Absolution's End

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstage Attack, Chairs, F/F, Femslash, Getting Fired, In-Ring Assault, Qualifying Matches, Serious Injuries, WWE Royal Rumble, tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Bayley defeats Paige to earn the first spot in the Women's Royal Rumble, after the match Bayley is attacked by Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. Asuka, Sasha, and Nia all come to help Bayley





	Absolution's End

Chapter 1

After the blockbuster announcement last week of the WWE's first ever all female Royal Rumble Match Raw GM Kurt Angle has decided to start holding Qualifying Matches to determine who gets in, the first match will be between Paige of Absolution and Bayley.

As Bayley is backstage warming up, her good friend Sasha Banks comes into the locker room with her new girlfriend Nia Jax, the two ebony women are in good spirits, as are the women on the roster.

"Hey Bayley, good luck out there, we're rooting for you." Nia said, patting the smaller brunette lightly on her right shoulder.

"Thanks Nia, Sasha. That means a lot coming from you two." Bayley says.

"Well, I've got Mandy Rose right after you're match." Nia tells Bayley.

"And I've got Deville." Sasha replies.

"Let's do all we can to keep those three out of the rumble." Nia says.

Bayley and Sasha both nod.

Bayley's music begins as she goes through the curtain and down to the ring.

 

 


End file.
